The invention relates to a field-frequency doulbing circuit for a television signal having an input for the television signal whose field frequency must be doubled, a first and a second field memory, respectively, a change-over device switching at half the field frequency for writing information into the first and the second field memory, respectively, at a predetermined rate and reading the second and the first field memory, respectively, at a rate of substantially twice the write rate, and an output for the field frequency-doubled television signal.
Philips Research Reports 1960, pages 30-32 describes a field-frequency doubling circuit of the above-mentioned type. Such a circuit may be used for bandwidth compression in the television transmission channel or for reducing flicker phenomena in a television picture obtained by means of a television signal which is transmitted via a conventional broadcasting channel.